wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Janya Frende
| lastappeared= | living=kod }} Janya Frende is an Aes Sedai and a Sitter of the Brown Ajah. Appearance Janya is unusually tidy for a Brown Sister. She is slender, with short, dark hair, and pretty despite a perpetual frown . Despite her age not a hint of gray is showing in her hair . She is described as "bird-like" . Romanda thinks that Janya maybe has bad eyes, which would explain her squinting . She is very inquisitive, wants to know the why and how of everything, and becomes very disappointed because she can not make ter'angreal or Cuendillar. She talks in quick and long cascades. She does not bother to hide her curiosity behind a mask of serenity Strength and Abilities Being a Sitter in the Hall means that Janya is also a high ranking sister and a strong channeller by Aes Sedai standards. Thus she has the strength needed to use the travel weaves to open gateways unaided. This is confirmed by "The Wheel of Time Companion" where her level of strength is described as 17(5). History Born 816 NE, she enrolled in the White Tower at age 16. She spent 7 years as a novice and 12 as Accepted. She was a Sitter in the Hall of the Tower before the split (being raised in 993 NE) and is one of the oldest Salidar Sitters . Only Romanda and Lelaine are older. Activities Following the tower split, Janya allies herself with the Salidar Aes Sedai and is elected again as a Sitter in the Salidar Hall . She is the only Sitter from before Siuan's deposing who has not attached herself to either Lelaine or Romanda . Unique among the pre-Split Sitters, she left the Tower of her own volition, as she was disgusted by the illegality of Siuan's deposing and Elaida's raising. She is overjoyed by the discoveries Elayne and Nynaeve have made, and she frequently compliments the two for their discoveries. She has no doubt that Elayne will be tested immediately when they get back into the Tower . She shared a house with Delana Mosalaine in Salidar. Janya and Delana summon Nynaeve al'Meara to copy scripts onto paper, but when Nynaeve arrives she instead drills her on revealing anything else she knows about Rand al'Thor that she hasn't mentioned to anybody else yet. Janya cares more about speed than neatness when her notes are copied. For her, tea is comforting, but honey in it ruins the flavour . She is one of the dozen sisters that crowd into a small room after Nynaeve Heals Logain . When voting in the Hall, she seems to be a maverick that does not stick to the old dogma if it makes no sense. She is one of the first to cast her vote for Egwene al'Vere becoming Amyrlin . She wants to talk to Nynaeve about lost Talents . Janya has accepted that Egwene wears the stole of the Amyrlin Seat now and deserves proper respect from everyone. At the meeting with the Murandians and Andorans, Egwene wears precious gifts from the Sitters, including the moonstones for her hair, given to her by Janya . At the end of the meeting with the Andorans and Murandian, Janya and Morvrin talk to Lord Donel . When Egwene says that a question of war cannot be shelved, Janya turns to Takima, who has read about the Law of War, and wants to know what it states. She then votes for the war against Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan and encourages other Sitters to stand as well . She watches Kairen Stang and Ashmanaille make Cuendillar, finding the whole process fascinating. She is slightly disappointed that she cannot learn it herself due to lacking strength in Earth. She chides Kairen for not putting in enough effort, and letting some of the novices improve faster than she does. She is very proud of Egwene for rediscovering the Talent . She is again one of the first to vote YES in the Rebel Hall of the Tower, this time for an alliance with the Black Tower . At Lelaine Akashi's emergency meeting of the Hall, she stands to accept the offer from the Dragon Reborn of bonding forty-seven Asha'man . Janya remains a Sitter when the Hall of the Tower is re-united after the White Tower Schism. This means that Janya proved to not be a darkfriend using the Oath Rod . Janya arrives late to a secret meeting called by the Hall of the Tower; this meeting excluded Sitters who were seen as Egwene's supporters. Janya's voting patterns in Salidar certainly reflect this. Janya voted against a proposal that would allow only Egwene to deal with the monarchy of the world, which includes Rand as he is King of Illian, while the Hall would take over prosecution of the war and deal with Gareth Bryne's army. In that same meeting of the Hall, Janya voted in favor of the new rules and procedures in the Hall as outlined by Egwene, which included the temporary replacement of a Sitter when she is absent from the Hall, and that no meeting of the Hall can commence without all Sitters and the Amyrlin Seat being present . Although not specifically mentioned, it is likely that she fought in the Last Battle upon the Field of Merrilor. It is presumed she survived the conflict. Category:Rebel Aes Sedai Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai